


Habits

by EarlineNathaly



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlineNathaly/pseuds/EarlineNathaly
Summary: *Shortly after the movie*
The Trolls are finally living again in the Troll Tree in the middle of Bergen Town, without the cage. Life is beginning to be actual cupcakes and rainbows. 
A big Party is being organized to celebrate the new friendship between Trolls and Bergens and Poppy stays up until late to finish all the invitations. She's not the only one awake, she realizes. Old habits die hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed Branch had a sort of gym in his bunker, so I thought that surely he worked out, haha. Bear with me.

Poppy stayed up until late that night to finish all the invitations. She was usually quite fast while scrapbooking, but now there was another whole town to give one to, so it was only natural she had to work extra hard. Not to mention that the double amount of time was required. 

It was already late enough that it wasn’t “late” anymore but “early”, the sun would be rising soon. She put away all the invitations carefully so she could deliver them the next day and yawned. She realized that she unconsciously had made Branch an extra super special invitation like always. 

She didn’t have to anymore, of course. Branch had his true colors now, and she knew he would be coming to the party. But, she smiled fondly to the perfectly scrapbooked invitation with tired eyes, she guessed old habits died hard. 

Besides, she didn’t regret it. She kinda wanted to give Branch a special invitation always, so he knew that he was welcomed, that he was important. After all that time alone, of being scared of the Bergens, she didn’t want for him to stray away from the others again. She didn’t want for him to stray away from her. 

She felt warm inside at the thought but decided to leave the invitation with the others and go catch some sleep before the sun decided to finally wake. But then she saw it through the window; the Troll Bud House beside hers had the lights on. 

She had felt happy – happier – when Branch picked the bud next to hers to live, but now it was kinda making her anxious. She wanted to go and find out what he was doing but had no excuse to pop in his house randomly. But wait, she did have an excuse. She grabbed the invitation and a small box she was planning to give to him the next day, hid them in her hair and headed for his house. 

“Poppy?” he asked, surprised to see her so early when he opened the door.

“Hey, Branch!” she greeted excitedly, tiredness forgotten when she saw his face. She let herself in. “Am I interrupting you?”

He was sweaty, she realized. 

“Eh, not really. I was just…” he gestured vaguely. Poppy then noticed the weights and other working out stuff laying on the floor. 

“Working out?” Poppy completed, arching a teasing brow in his direction. 

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, I mean, I know we are not in danger anymore, it’s just… old habits die hard, I guess.” He explained. Poppy smiled.

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.”

Branch picked up his weights and started to put them away. 

“Oh, I have something for you, by the way,” she announced.

Branch smirked.

“And here I thought you just dropped by because of your curiosity”

Poppy blew a raspberry.

“Pff, of course not!” she denied and he chuckled. “I happen to have your invitation for the party to celebrate our new friendship with the Bergens.” She took it from her hair and handed it to him.

“Oh,” he said, taking it and admiring it. It was the same kind of scrapbook-y invitation that she always gave him. It even threw glitter and sang when opened. But the best part was that it had them as the center of attention, holding hands in the middle of the smaller Bergens and other Trolls. He almost felt like something stung in his throat. “Thank you,” he said simply but warmly. 

“You will be coming, right?” she asked jokingly, but still felt relieved when he chuckled again and said he would.

“Yeah, yeah. I will. You’d drag me there if I didn’t, anyways”

Poppy laughed.

“You bet.”

She then rubbed her arm awkwardly and cleared her throat. 

“I have something else for you,” she admitted. She took the box out of her hair and gave it to him a little bit bashfully. 

Branch eyed the box and then at Poppy. He felt a little bit overwhelmed. He was used to being alone, but Poppy cared for him so much that it was almost unfair. But well, he cared for her more than he did for anyone else, too.

He put the invitation on a nearby table and took the box from her hands. It was a hugging bracelet. 

“I- I mean, I know I decreed hug time was all the time, but, uh,” she looked away, suddenly shy, “assuming that only counts between you and me, I guessed you could use one to remember when to hug the others. If you wanted.” She was rambling. She didn’t ramble unless she was truly nervous, so she realized she really wanted for him to like the present.

She looked finally at him. His eyes were glued to the bracelet, his expression astonished. 

“I…” he started, “I will have to get used to hugging again,” he said, then looked at her, “Thanks, Poppy.” 

Poppy smiled, happier than the day his father gave her the cowbell. She took his hand and put him on the bracelet. 

“Well, you can always practice.” She said, “I’m always up for hugging if you need me.” 

They shared a look and just then, their bracelets lighted up at the exact same time, making her giggle. They smiled at each other before hugging tenderly. Poppy realized she wanted to make a habit to be the first troll to hug Branch in the day and be the first one he hugged too. A habit that hopefully would never die.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it! English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, I'd be glad if you let me know! I hoped you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
